World War I rerun (map game)
The assassination on 28 June 1914 of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, the heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, by a Yugoslav nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia was the proximate trigger of the war. Home - Nations - Algorythm - Archives - Projects AS WE FINALLY HAVE 6 PLAYERS, GAME IS STARTING ON 2014.04.04!SuperGalaxys (talk) 15:36, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Map Game rules #One turn per day. ##One turn is one in-game year. #Game starts in 1914 AD. ##The Game ends in 2014 AD. #Every player may have one country. You can't play as a colony or a non-existing nation unless you declare independence. #Game is archieved once in every month. #Be plausible. #Point system ##Every country has a military and an economical technology level. Those will advance slowly as the game progresses, but you can boost them by good decisions. ##Every country has a value of Industrial Growth (IG). It's growth is changed by the country's economical policy and the wars, famines, natural disasters, etc. occurring on its territory. ##Also, every nation has a "war exhaustion". It's changed by a value of -IG/turn in peacetime, and in war it's changed by the number of enemy nations. ##If your war exhaustion reaches the value of your economic tech*10, your government collapses and you automatically capitulate. #Wars ##You need a Casus Belli before declaration of a war. ##If you are fighting on two or more fronts in one time, always write down, how many troops do you send to each front. ##The algorithm will be calculated on every front in every turn. The player who gets more points will conquer territories. If every side has the same value, the front will not move. ###''Size of the armies: The bigger army gains +1 point. ###''Military tech. level: ''The player with more military technology points gains +1 point. ###''Economic tech. level: ''The player with more economic tech points gains +1 point. ###''War exhaustion: ''The player with less war exhaustion gains +1 point. ###''Battlefield: ''The player who can take more advantage from the battlefield gains +1 point. ###''Defending: ''The player who defends his/her homeland gains +1 point. ###''Supports: ''The player was supported by a foreign country will gain +1 point. ###''Luck: ''A random number will be generated by random.org. The winner gains +1 point. ###''Morale: ''The nation who won last year gains +1 point. ###''Fortifications: ''The nation whose front-line is more fortified gains +1 point (optional). ###''Air support: ''The player who has better air support gains +1 point. ###''Tank support: ''The player who has better tanks gains +1 point. ###''Agricultural output: The player with more Agricultural output gains +1 point. #You can only annex territories if you sign a peace treaty with your enemy. #Game will start when we have at least six players, but of course we accept new players every-time. #Depressions and disasters can happen anytime. #Inventions are happening randomly and must be accepted by a mod. #You'll be able to run technological projects (Manhattan project, Space projects, etc.) if you have the tech level needed for it. #I'm the only map maker. #The map is modified following the rules of the Unified Color Scheme . Mods Post your name here in italics, if I approve it, it'll become bold. *'SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:43, March 11, 2014 (UTC)' *''name'' *''name'' *''name'' Base Map . Present game map . Nations The game will start after it has 6 players and at least 1 mod! If you don't find your wished nation on the list, feel free to add it! *British Empire Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) (I'm back). **Sarawak ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **British North Borneo ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **OmanWhipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **The Trucial States Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Labrador and Newfoundland ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Canada ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Australia ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **New Zealand ' 'Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Nepal Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Bhutan Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Bahrain Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Kuwait Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) **Qatar Whipsnade (talk) 22:45, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *South Africa **North Namibia *Egypt *Libya *Irish Free State ' ' *Turkmenistan *Tibet *Bhutan *Bokora *Furgana *Balashakanistan *Tadjikistan *Afghanistan *French Empire **Tunisia **French South Morocco **El Riff Berber Tribal Federation *German Reich Republic Spartian300 (talk) 11:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) (WAR) *Italy *Persia *Austria-Hungary (WAR) Rdv65 (talk) 13:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *United Proletarian Republics''' IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 11:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) **State of Slovenes, Croats and Serbs (Yugoslavia) '(Constituent Republic) 'IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:17, April 10, 2014 (UTC) **Banat Republic '(Hungarian client state) 'IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 05:59, April 14, 2014 (UTC) *Hungarian Democratic Republic (in-exile) *Spain ** Spanish North Morocco #Azerbaijan Democratic Republic #Mongolia, Sultanate of Sulu #Kingdom of Hejaz #Saudi Sultanate of Nejd #Emirate of Asir #Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen #Albania. *Moldavia *Bulgaria(WAR)' *Serbia '(WAR)' *Montenegro '(WAR)' *Brazil *Mexico *Panama *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Argentina *Switzerland *San Marino *Monaco *Andorra *Liechtenstein *Portugal *Poland *Estonia *Ukraine *Latvia *Finland *Serbia *Lithuania - DariusTheMouse (talk) 17:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) *Macedonia *Greece *Ottoman Empire-The Royal Tank (talk) 14:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) *Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) *Kingdom of Hejaz *Saudi Sultanate of Nejd *Emirate of Asir *Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen *Albania *Sweden *Denmark *Belgium *Netherlands *USA Cookiedamage (talk) 21:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC) **Cuba **Panama **Honduras **Dominican Republic **The Philippines *Sultanate of Sulu ' ' *Kingdom of Siam *Russia - SuperGalaxys (talk) 17:49, March 11, 2014 (UTC) '(WAR)' **Byelorussia *Azerbaijan Democratic Republic ' ''' *Japan - Saturn120 00:53, March 26, 2014 (UTC) *China - Eastest566 (talk) 22:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC) World War I rerun nation profile page Create a national profile here. Game play 1931 Mod events *Britain collects an army of 1 million from her colonies and deploys them to Portugal, from where an invasion is started against Fascist Spain. The armies advance quickly. However, the British economy still stagnates. *The Battle of England happens just like in OTL, the Luftwaffe couldn't succeed in breaking the British. However, the La Mache is weakened a bit as a big chunk of the British fleet was ordered to transport troops to the new Iberian front. *Japan declares war on Thailand with a made-up Casus Belli and with their superior technology, quickly captures Kuala Lumpur. A puppet regime is installed and the king is dethroned. *Tensions heavily rise between Japan and China. *Seeing the Dutch defeat, Indonesia declares independence and a dictator commits a successfull coup'd état against the Dutch colonial regime. The exiled government of the Netherlands demand a British intervention. *A fascist coup occurs in Turkey and Civil War breaks out. The rebublican forces flee to the eastern part of the country but most of the army is with the rebels who reorganise it into the National Guard. Player events *Here. Category:World War I rerun Category:Map game